


Replaced

by catsaretriangles



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Coma, Drama, F/M, Hospitals, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaretriangles/pseuds/catsaretriangles
Summary: One sided Seiya X Yaten oneshot/ Slightly AU: When Seiya jumps in front of Sailor Moon to save her from Sailor Tin Nyanko's attack, he winds up in a coma. Yaten and Taiki have to deal with the aftermath, the stress slowly tearing the three of them apart.





	Replaced

It had all happened so quickly. Seiya had taken off running and by the time his two comrades had caught up, there he was, mid air guarding sailor moon from the incoming attack. And by the time Healer transformed, her leader was laying on the ground unconscious, blood gushing down the side of his face.

All of her body was filled with anger and she could feel her blood boiling as she glared at Galaxia's henchman in front of the sailor scouts. "Star sensitive inferno!" she screamed, as a beam of light shot out from her star yell.

"Star gentle uterus!" Maker shouted from beside her, balls of light shooting out from her own star yell.

The two henchman dodged their attacks and in a flash they had disappeared in a telephone booth.

Healer watched as sailor moon and the other sailor senshi knelt on the ground beside Seiya, the blonde's arms wrapped protectively around him as she begged him to wake up. Anger boiled inside her but she tried to hold it in, crossing her arms across her chest as she glared down at her. "Take your hands off." she said, bitterness evident in her voice.

Sailor moon's eyes widened and she tightened her grip around the fallen light.

That was enough to make Healer put her guards down even if only for a split second. "I said take your hands off! Don't touch him!" she barked at the teary eyed soldier in front of her.

"He got injured because of you!" Maker spat, as Healer bent down, gently scooping her leader up in her arms. The taller light took him from her and glared at the sailor senshi. "It's up to you whether you are going to protect this planet. But don't involve Seiya or us!"

"Bad things have come to us because of you!" The silver haired light yelled, tears burning her eyes as what she had just witnessed replayed itself over and over in her head.

"That's terrible of you to say!" Mars protested but all Healer heard was gibberish.

"Don't come near us anymore."

"Goodbye." Maker said, as the two starlights marched off.

Once they had gotten far enough away the two transformed back into their male disguises and rushed a still unconscious Seiya to the hospital. Yaten sat in the backseat of their car with his limp leader, gently stroking his black hair. "It's going to be ok Seiya." he whispered, trying to choke back his tears.

He would never admit it out loud but he secretly loved Seiya with all his heart. He meant the world to him and even though he knew his leader would never feel the same way about him, he still cared about him more then anything.

His fingers combed through strands of raven black hair, blood staining the tips of his fingers but he didn't care. The silence in the car was unbearable. Taiki was too in shock to say anything and the usual noise of Seiya's laughter was replaced by a haunting silence.

"Are we almost there?" Yaten asked impatiently, his grip on Seiya tightening ever so slightly.

The brunette sighed. "We're almost there Yaten. He'll be alright, I promise."

The older one cast his gaze back down to his unconscious leader and gently stroked his cheek. "I hope so." he whispered sadly.

After what felt like an eternity they finally reached the hospital. Taiki carried him in his arms and Yaten followed closely behind. When they walked in the nurses took one look and quickly rushed Seiya to the back.

A blonde nurse approached the two remaining lights and gestured for them to follow her, knowing that if anyone saw them it would be all over the news. They were lead to a private room with two empty chairs.

"We'll let you see Seiya shortly." the nurse said, giving them a small smile before walking away, the door loudly slamming shut.

Tears burned Yaten's eyes but he tried his hardest to blink them away. He felt a hand on his back and he looked over to see Taiki eyeing him worriedly. "Daijoubu Yaten?" he asked the silver haired light, his hand gently running up and down his spine.

Yaten scoffed, trying with all his strength to not let Taiki see how worried he was. "Of course, I'm not worried about that baka." he barked, turning away from his friend so that the tears forming in his eyes wouldn't be visible.

The brunette sighed. "You and me both know that's a lie." he said quietly, pulling his hand away from his friend's back.

"Shut up Taiki." the older boy said sourly, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to block out his emotions.

"Yaten I know that you love him, it's ok to be worried about him."

"I said shut up!" Yaten yelled, as his sadness began to take over him. Tears began to spill down his cheeks and he could feel his throat closing up as his cheeks burned a bright red. "Just leave me alone." he whispered, before letting out a small sob.

"Yaten..." Taiki said softly, reaching a hand towards him.

As if on cue, Yaten reached out and swiped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" he sobbed, his body shaking harder and harder with every tear that fell.

The brunette sighed and sat back in his own chair, tears filling his own violet eyes.

After what felt like an eternity the sound of the door knob turning shook Yaten out of his hysteric state and he furiously tried to wipe away his tears. The same nurse from before entered the room and gestured for them to follow her.

She lead them out of the emergency room section and up to the main section of the hospital where patients who needed constant observation stayed for long periods of time. Worry filled the remaining starlights' hearts as they walked.

Eventually they reached a room that had the door shut and a sign that read Kou Seiya hung above the doorknob. The nurse turned to face them, blocking the room so that they couldn't enter just yet.

"We examined Seiya and the damage to her-"

"Wait her? What do you mean her?" Yaten shouted, suddenly worried that their identities had been blown by one of Galaxia's henchman. His fists clenched and he felt Taiki's hand on his shoulder silently pleading for him to calm down.

The nurse sighed. "Don't worry we won't tell the press that Seiya is transgender." she said, offering them a reassuring smile but it did nothing to ease their nerves. "Anyways we found severe trauma to the head and it appears that Seiya is in a coma. We don't know for how long and we don't know if she'll ever make it out alive. Her ribs are also badly fractured but the main problem is the head trauma."

Yaten's eyes widened and his whole body began to shake ever so slightly. "She might not make it?" he asked quietly, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks once again.

"There's a small chance that she won't make it but we need to be hopeful." she said softly.

The silver haired boy closed his eyes tightly and he could feel his legs wobbling, threatening to collapse on him at any point. The taller light spoke, "May we see her?" he asked quietly.

The nurse nodded and opened the door slightly, giving them a reassuring nod. Yaten rushed past the nurse and pushed the door open with all his strength. He let out a small sob when he saw his leader and rushed over to her bed, his knees giving way beneath him once he was beside her. "Seiya." he sobbed quietly. "Please wake up." he pleaded but the raven haired girl remained in her unaware state.

She had a large bandage wrapped around her head, blood seeping through the side where she'd been hit in the head. Her raven black hair had fallen out of her usual ponytail and cascaded around her face in dark black tangles. Her skin was ghostly pale and she almost looked like a corpse if it wasn't for her chest moving up and down through the hospital gown she wore.

The door closed and he felt a hand on his shoulder. "She must have lost control of her disguise when she fell into a coma." Taiki whispered but Yaten couldn't hear him.

"Seiya." he cried, his heart aching in his chest. "Please tell me this one of your stupid pranks, onegai!" he sobbed.

Taiki sighed. "Yaten this isn't a prank, she's really in a coma. You know that."

The silver haired boy shook his head furiously and more tears spilled down his cheeks. "No this can't be happening!" he yelled, letting out another sob. "Stupid Seiya had to try to protect that stupid blonde! She shouldn't be like this right now! She's so fucking stupid, why would she do this? I hate her!" he screamed.

"Yaten I know that's not true. I know you care about her. I don't agree with what she did either but she was trying to protect sailor moon. Yes it was a stupid thing for her to do but her intentions were good."

"I don't care!"

The brunette sighed and sat down on the floor beside him. "Come here." he whispered, pulling the older boy into a hug.

Normally Yaten would have pulled away and whine about being touched but instead he let his friend hug him. He wrapped his arms around him, his fingernails digging into his uniform and his tears soaking the soft material. "I hate her. But I still love her." he cried.

Taiki tightened his grip around him and began rubbing his back gently. "I know Yaten, I know."

"I just want to hear her call me a pipsqueak or annoying one more time. I want to hear her yelling at me about the stupidest things. I want to hear her annoying laugh again. I want her to sit straight up in that bed and give me one of her stupid pep talks that I never listen to." he wept. "I'm scared Taiki. I'm scared that we're going to lose her."

"I know, I'm scared too." the brunette whispered.

The two eventually pulled apart and Yaten quickly wiped away his tears, forcing a smile onto his face. He turned to face his leader and reached up to grab one of her limp hands, gently holding it in his own.

"You want to stay the night here?" Taiki asked quietly.

Yaten nodded. "Hai, I don't want to leave her here alone. We've been through everything together and I'm not about to leave her now."

"Well I'm going to go home and grab some stuff but I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Ok."

Taiki smiled and got up, walking towards the door. He waved slightly before exiting, shutting the door softly behind him.

The remaining boy sighed and gripped his leader's hand tighter in his own. His eyes filled with tears as he watched her, she looked so unaware and almost lifeless, she looked nothing like his fearless, confident leader he knew and loved. "Baka." he whispered, tears slowly dripping down his cheeks. "You're so stupid."

Seiya of course said nothing in response and he let out a small forced laugh. "You're so fucking stupid, you know that right? But I still love you. God how I love you. You're absolutely amazing even if I always tell you otherwise. I'm sorry for always trying to pick fights with you. You know how moody I am. But yet you've never given up on me despite how much of a bitch I can be at times."

He looked down at her hand and noticed a couple of his tears had landed there. He brushed them away quickly and wiped away the tears that were still falling. "Gomenasai. I shouldn't be crying in front of you. After all the time I've spent telling you I never cry, here I am proving myself to be a huge crybaby." he laughed, his teary green eyes still scanning her lifeless face.

"Please wake up." he pleaded softly but he still got no response. He let go of her hand and crawled up onto the empty part of her bed. He rolled over to face her and rested his head softly on her chest so as not to hurt her but enough so that he could hear her heart still beating.

He closed his eyes and the sound of her heartbeat filled his ears. Soon more tears were trickling down his cheeks and he let out a small sob. "Onegai Seiya." he whimpered.

The sound of the door opening made him sit up and crawl back onto the floor. In walked Taiki who was already in his pajamas, carrying a decent sized black bag. He reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of pajamas. "Here." he said, throwing the clothes to Yaten who barely caught them in time.

He rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

"Bathroom is over there." Taiki said, gesturing to his right.

Yaten nodded and got up to go get changed. He closed the bathroom door behind him and stripped all his clothes off. He stared at his reflection in disgust. He hated being in this male body, he just wanted to find Kakyuu so they could go home and never have to use these stupid disguises again. But right now he just wanted Seiya to wake up.

He put on his pajamas and walked back into the room to find that Taiki had set up an air mattress on the floor beside Seiya's bed. There were two soft blankets set out along with two pillows. Taiki was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room reading a rather large book with only the lamp on for light.

"Reading at this hour?" Yaten asked, crawling onto the mattress and pulling the thicker of the two blankets over top of him.

"Well I have nothing else to do plus we can't go to sleep just yet since the nurse at the front told me someone would be coming to check on Seiya soon." he said quietly, his purple eyes focused intensely on the words in his book.

The silver haired boy let out an exasperated sigh and pulled the blanket over top of his face. "I want to sleep." he mumbled, the blanket muffling his voice just a little.

Taiki surprisingly still managed to hear him. "I know."

A small knock on the door was enough to make Yaten pull the blanket down far enough so that only his eyes were exposed. "Come in!" he yelled, earning him a glare from Taiki.

The door opened and in walked the same blonde nurse from before carrying a variety of tubes and a plastic bag of some unknown substance. "I'm just here to make sure everything is going well with Seiya. I still have to hook her up to a breathing tube, insert a catheter and insert this iv into one of her veins for nutrients."

Yaten nodded and turned the other way, knowing he wouldn't be able to watch. After what felt like forever he heard the door close and he sat up, turning to look at his leader. She had a breathing tube going through her nose and there were a good number of machines hooked up to her.

Tears flooded his eyes and his hands clenched into fists. "Taiki how are we so sure that this earth medicine is going to work for her? Her body is different, what if it just makes her worse?"

He heard a sigh. "Yaten we just have to trust that they know what they're doing." he said quietly, as he stood up from his chair slowly. He walked over to his friend and gently patted him on the head. "She'll be alright I promise."

Yaten closed his eyes and pulled the blanket closer to him, the mattress shifting slightly from Taiki crawling in beside him.

There was a soft click as Taiki turned off the lamp next to Seiya's bed, the whole room going dark as he did so. "Good night Yaten." he whispered.

"Good night Taiki." Yaten responded quietly.

The brunette fell asleep rather quickly where as the older boy was kept awake by the soft beeps of the machines hooked up to his leader. He sat up on the mattress and turned to look at Seiya who he could just barely see in the dark room. He gave her a weary smile as tears flooded his eyes for what felt like the millionth time.

"Good night Seiya." he whispered, stretching his body enough so that he could peck her cheek gently. He laid back down on the mattress and tried to fall asleep.

When morning came Taiki was the first to wake up. "It's time for school Yaten." he said, shaking the older boy gently.

Yaten groaned as he sat up on the mattress. "I don't want to go to school. I want to stay here with Seiya."

The brunette sent him a questioning look. "Yaten, you have to go to school. You need to keep your grades up." he said sternly.

The silver haired boy's expression grew serious, his lime green eyes cold and unwelcoming. "No. I'm staying here with Seiya. You can bring my homework back with you."

"Yaten-"

"I'm staying here and that's final!" he shouted.

Taiki sighed. "Ok fine if you insist." he said, as he leaned down to grab his change of clothes from the bag. He walked over to the washroom to change and Yaten turned to face Seiya.

"This is all your fault." he muttered bitterly, tears once again threatening to spill down his porcelain cheeks. "Why are you so blind? Sailor moon doesn't love you and she never will. Why risk your life for someone who's too stupid to see how amazing you really are?"

He heard the sound of the bathroom door open, causing him to tear his attention away from his leader. The auburn haired light stared down at him from across the room. "Are you sure you want to stay here?"

Yaten sighed in frustration. "Hai. Now leave or else you're going to be late."

Taiki waved at him and left, shutting the door quietly behind him. The day passed by quickly and soon Taiki was back with Yaten's homework. As the weeks began to pass, Seiya remained in her coma and Yaten refused to leave her side, only leaving the hospital for a concert or photo-shoot. The media constantly asked where Seiya was and they said that he was away visiting family but that was a total lie.

As the weeks flew by and Seiya hadn't waken up, Yaten got more and more worried. "What if she never wakes up Taiki?"

The brunette sighed. "Yaten, she'll be ok I promise."

But he never listened and kept worrying, not being able to sleep at night as evident by the dark bags under his eyes. One day after a whole month of Seiya being in her coma, the two remaining starlights got into a huge fight. Yaten had refused to go to a photo-shoot and Taiki had snapped, telling him he needed to forget about Seiya for a minute and focus on finding their princess.

The silver haired boy had slapped him, before cussing at him. Taiki had glared at him, before storming out the door, slamming it violently behind him. Tears filled Yaten's eyes as he turned to face his leader. She had lost a lot of weight, causing her collarbones to show, dark bags resting under her eyes, her black hair tangled and spread out all across her pillow.

"Seiya please wake up." he pleaded quietly, as he was slowly being drained of the little bit of hope he had left in his body. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Ashiteru Seiya." he whispered, in a voice so quiet that it was barely audible.

Tears began to fall down his cheeks, slowly at first before becoming faster and faster. "There I said it. Now please wake up."

He let out a small sob as he let go of her hand, laying down on the floor as he cried.

"Ya...ten.." A raspy voice whispered.

He jumped up, finding himself face to face with his leader, who was still laying there with her blue eyes barely open. The biggest smile she'd ever seen grew on his face as he tackled her violently with a hug. "Seiya!" he screamed, as he tightly wrapped his arms around her waist, never wanting to let go of her as the tears continued to fall.

The girl whimpered and he pulled away quickly, remembering about her broken ribs that were still trying to heal. "Gomenasai." he muttered.

She smirked and let out a weak laugh. "It's alright. What happened?" she asked quietly, her throat sore from not having spoken in over a month.

"You jumped in front of Sailor Moon trying to shield her from an attack, and you fell into a coma."

Fear flooded her eyes as her smile faded. "Odango." she whispered. "Is she ok? I need to see her! I need to make sure she's alright."

Yaten's smile was replaced by a frown, as he watched her. "Seiya, she's fine. You shouldn't be going to see her."

"No Yaten! You don't understand! I need to make sure she's alright, let me see her."

That was it. That was Yaten's breaking point. Sailor moon was more important then him in her eyes and that was never going to change. "God damn it Seiya!" he yelled, as more tears spilled down his cheeks. "She doesn't love you! She has a boyfriend, get over her! And those sailor scouts are nothing but trouble! We're here to find Kakyuu not date a bunch of stupid earth senshi who are oblivious to what a real war truly is."

"Yaten don't s-"

He wouldn't listen to her, and he stood up glaring at her, as his vision became blurred from the tears that were falling. "You're not to see her again, me and Taiki will make sure of that! And while you're at it, maybe quit being so blind to what's always been right here in front of you!" he yelled, before running out of the room.

The raven haired girl sat in her bed, going over the words her comrade had spoken. She was puzzled, what was he talking about? She still felt weak from having just woken up, so she laid back down, closing her eyes as she hoped to fall back asleep.

Yaten kept running until he bumped into someone. He groaned and looked up to see Taiki on the floor beside him, rubbing his head in pain. "Yaten, what happened?" he asked, as he stood up.

"Seiya woke up."

"I don't understand, isn't that a good th-"

"She wants to see Usagi."

The brunette's eyes widened in realization and he sighed. "Gomen Yaten. I know how much you lo-"

"Don't say it. She is not to see that stupid blonde again. We will make sure of that. We need to find Kakyuu and leave as soon as possible." he said sharply, before continuing to walk off.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to be alone."

Taiki let out another sigh and walked off to Seiya's room. He entered and found his leader still laying on her bed, unable to sleep as she stared up at the ceiling. "I see you're awake." he said softly as he walked over to her.

She smiled softly at him. "Taiki." she whispered. All of a sudden her smile faded and she let out a small groan. "Taiki... I think I hurt Yaten but I don't know how."

"I know, I talked to him. You two can talk about it once we find our princess and return home, right now we don't need any more drama tearing our team apart."

Nodding her head softly, she shut her eyes and Taiki helped adjust her blankets for her. "Good night." she muttered.

Meanwhile on the other end of the hospital Yaten had locked himself in a bathroom stall. He sat on the toilet, with his knees pulled up to his chest as he sobbed, his eyes bloodshot and red from all the crying.

"Stupid Seiya." he muttered bitterly, but as much as he wanted to believe those words he couldn't, because he'd always love her even when her heart belonged to someone else.


End file.
